powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition is a 2D competitive fighting video game based on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series that was released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System developed by Natsume and published by Bandai in 1995. Unlike previous Power Rangers video games, which had the player controlling the titular heroes, the player controls their giant robots (known as Zords) in this title. The developers would later use the same engine for the Super Famicom fighting game New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Duel. Gameplay Fighting Edition follows the same rules and format of most 2D fighting games released at the time: the player's objective is to defeat their opponent in a best two-out-of-three match using their character's standard and special moves. The player has four basic attack buttons (two punch buttons and two weapon buttons) and a set of command-based special moves unique to each character. The player can grab and throw their opponent like other fighting games, but if two characters attempt to do this at the same time, they will wrestle each other until one overpowers the other. Below each character's vitality gauge is a power gauge that automatically fills up and resets during battle. If the player performs a special move at the exact moment the gauge is filled, their power level will increase by one level, allowing the player to perform stronger attacks. If the player manages to increase their power level a third time, the gauge will be temporarily replaced by a thunderbolt symbol, allowing the player to perform a super move during this period. There are three game modes in Fighting Edition: a Story Mode where the player fights against the computer in a series of story-based matches; a Fighting Mode, where the player against another player or the computer (or have two computer opponents fight each other); and a Trial Mode where a single player must defeat as many opponents as possible without losing. Characters There are a total of nine characters in Fighting Edition, which are derived primarily from the TV show's second and third seasons. Only the Thunder Megazord and the Mega Tigerzord are selectable in the Story Mode and the rest are fought throughout the course of the game, with Ivan Ooze (the antagonist of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) as the final adversary. The other characters are immediately selectable in Fighting Mode and Trial Mode with the exception of Ivan Ooze, who is only playable in Fighting Mode via a cheat code given for completing Story Mode on the hard difficulty setting. * Thunder Megazord * Mega Tigerzord * Ninja Megazord * Shogun Megazord * Lipsyncher * Silver Horns * Goldar * Lord Zedd * Ivan Ooze Videos Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition - Playthrough - Story Mode - Thunder Megazord Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition - Story Mode - Mega Tigerzord Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Lord Zedd Game Over Screen Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Goldar Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Lipsyncher Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Lord Zedd Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Ninja Megazord Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Shogun Megazord Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Silver Horns Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Mega Tigerzord Gameplay Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition (SNES) - Trial Mode - Thunder Megazord Gameplay Category:Video games Category:Mighty Morphin